Before
by Vic11
Summary: The horsemen are some of the most powerful beings in all the realms. But, what were they like before? Before they got their power? Before they rode and fought against their own kin? Before… See how their life used to be, what choices they had to make, how they needed each other and how others envied them.
1. Chapter 1

**My 1st Darksiders story. Things that happen in some chapters might be similar to "Like u would care's" Darksiders story 'Childhood'. Itold him that nas he didn't mind, but I'll try and make it as original as possible… sorry**

**Oh yea... Here the age system is... weird. Say is Death is 7 years old now, he'll look like he's 14. That stops at a ****cretin age. **

**I own nothing and sorry for the grammar mistakes. **

* * *

**CH. 1 ****Beginning**

_The Nephilim never really had a home. They were always on the road, living in one place for three or less years and then moved on. It was always the same. The reason for that? Demon attacks. They found them everywhere. Why were the Dreads of Hell looking for them? A simple reason… fear. The demons feared the power the Nephilim had and what power they might get as they live on._

_And so, one day, they found an abandoned village in one of the realms. For some reason all its inhabitants have fled, but they did not complain. For a time, this will be their new home. But as the years went by, no demons came after them. With that, the Nephilim were able to finally settle down for more than 3 years._

* * *

A few years after they had settled down, the first horseman was born. The loving mother, Agony, and though but caring father Wrath. They named their first son Death. And so, the story begins.

Agony was dilated to have had a boy as her first child. With that, he would take care of the other one. Hence, Nephilim usually had one or two children. It was quite rear to have three.

As for Wrath, he, when Death reached the appropriate age, thought him all the skills he knew. And what all the training made the father see, is that Death was a very gifted boy.

During a training session, Wrath told his boy: "Son, you must be the most gifted boy in your generation. That is why you will start school tomorrow. There you will meet more of your age. Do try and talk to them and make a few friends."

"Of course father. I do hope it will be interesting," the boy smiled.

* * *

The next day, Agony was preparing breakfast when the other two men came down the house.

"Ah so you are awake," she smiled as her husband gave her a kiss.

"Indeed, but I must be off. Death be good at school today," he said, grabbed a bag with his lunch and walked out of the house.

"Are you nervous honey?" the female asked as Death sat on a stool.

"No. Father said that 'nervousness' clouds your thinking, which leads to not reacting in time, to getting killed in a battle," he answered bluntly looking at her with his yellow eyes.

"I-I see," she uttered and smiled.

"Well here is your breakfast, but you will need to eat it at school. You will miss the first class otherwise," she added and handed him a paper bag.

"Alright, bye mother," he said, kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the house and towards the school across the street.

* * *

Death walked through the hall of the school. It was large and a bit crowded. He noticed the many doors with names like 'weapons classes', 'Math', 'sorcery', 'history' and a few more as he walked to a brown board on a wall.

"_My first class is realmgraphy_" (like geography but of the realms) Death said to himself, but he was pushed out of the way by another male Nephilim shouting: "Out of the way, Blaze is here."

"Hey!" the to-be horsemen said but someone grabbed him arm and pulled him away from Blaze.

* * *

"What are you doing? I was just about to-" he started but was cut short by the man.

"Yea that's why I stopped you. Blaze is a real asshole but he has lots of friends. You do not wish to fight against them all," he said.

The man was bulky and seemed the same age as Death.

"Well you seem to know this well… I am new… fine… But what is your name?"

"Me? I'm Absalom. And you would be?"

"My name is Death," he said and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Absalom said smiling.

"Like wise. _Perhaps he will me my friend…"_ Death said the first part to the Nephilim while he said the other one to himself.

"Well what's your first class?" the bulky man asked.

"Realmgraphy," he said bluntly.

"Oh me too. Let me show you to the room and later the others. If you want to anyway."

"That would be appreciated."

And so, the two Nephilim got to the class and throughout the day, they talked about most things.

"Wow, training everyday… sounds exhausting…" Absalom said as he and Death walked out of their final class.

"I guess… I have gotten used to it. And the extra training makes me stronger," he said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Well good luck and see you tomorrow," Absalom said, waved good bye and headed to his home.

* * *

When Death arrived, Agony bombarded him with questions like 'How was it?', 'Did you met any new friends?', 'How are the teachers?', 'Did anyone pick on you?'

The boy barley managed to calm her down and explain how the day went. Telling her everything.

"Aww how nice. I am so happy that you found a friend," she said and hugged him.

After that they waited for Wrath to come and once he did, the training session started.

During the session, Death also told him father how his day was.

"I see, good to know you have someone to show you around."

* * *

Elsewhere, an unknown location. There were three very large head shaped rocks. Around them was lava and the place itself looked like it was inside a volcano.

"_The prophecy has begun_," one spoke as its inside lit up.

"_One of the four has come_," the middle one said, the same thing happening.

"_Now we must wait for the others_," the far right one spoke as it lit up as the other two.

"_The prophecy of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse will come to light,"_ all three of them spoke in unison.

* * *

**Well that was the 1****st**** chapter; hope you liked it, thanks for reading and review pleas. **

**Sorry if it was a bit boring but it had to be done. **

**The others will come later, Strife and Fury in the next one or two while War is still far away sorry War fans =/**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything except misspells. Sorry about those**

* * *

**CH. 2 Weapon **

And so, Death exceled in school. They all called him a genius, prodigy, they said things such as 'His parents must be so proud.' But he never paid it much thought.

And then came the day, for them to take the weapon test.

"Do you know what it looks like?" Death asked as he and Absalom walked towards the battle room.

"Not really, but some say, that when you chose the weapon, you'll use it forever. Well that type of weapon anyway," he explained as they opened the door.

The room was rather large, with 9 practice dummies. There was also a table with 3 teaches, probably judges.

Next to the dummies was a large table, which held any kind of weapon such as throwing axes, twin disc like daggers with chains, twin swords, a whip, a bow, a spear, a large two-handed sword and hammer, a staff and dual scythes.

"So many at close range, yet little for long," Absalom noted while looking at the table.

"My father always said that a Nephilim that fights from a distance is a coward," Death said as they stopped at the judges table.

* * *

"Hello there. You are Death and Absalom correct?" the one on the far left asked.

"Yes we are."

"Good, now Absalom you have been here longer, you will get fist pick," the middle one said.

"We are here to assess your skills like, strength, speed and accuracy," the far right one said.

"You may choose any weapon you wish," all three said together.

The bulky Nephilim have a nod and walked to the table. Once there, he scanned the weapons again and reached for the two-handed sword. He did a few moves to see how it is and turned to the dummies.

"The dummies are arranged by three for each skill we are assessing."

"The first three are strength; the next three are speed and last three, accuracy."

"You are allowed to fail only one of the skills for you to pass."

"Begin," all of the judges said as he ran forward and sliced the first one.

* * *

He jumped in the air and brought the sword down atop the second one. The third one got destroyed into millions of cods when he punched it.

He then ran forward and lifted the heavy weapon, slicing it. He ran as fast as he could, but the sword was holding him back. He knew he'd fail this so he finished the last two without much care.

And then the last three, he hit 2 out of 3 vital points so he was unsure of how he did.

* * *

"I'm a bit worried… What if I fail?" Absalom asked as the judges looked over their notes.

"You won't. That was great what you did," Death seemed to assure him.

"Well I'll see now, seems like they're done," he said as the three nodded him to come over.

"You passed the strength part perfectly," the far right said.

"You failed the speed one miserably," the middle one said.

"And you hit 2 out of 3 with accuracy, making this a hard decision," the far left said.

"But we have come to the decision, that you pass the weapons test," all three said.

"Your weapon of choice was the two handed sword, slow, medium accuracy but devastating strength," they added.

* * *

"Well?" the newer school mate asked.

"They said I…," he started sounding sad.

"Really? Damn it," Death muttered and looked at the floor.

"That I passed," he said lauging

"WHAT? Why did you? I'll kill you," Death threatened but smiled.

"Yea sorry. I'll wait for you here until you're done."

Thanks," he said and walked to the table.

"You still remember the arrangement?"

"I do," he said and looked over the weapons.

* * *

He tried to take the twin sword, but turned away, looking at the spear. But then… the dual scythes started glowing in a pale light.

He saw that as a sign and took ahold. At that moment, he felt like it was meant to be. It felt so right to hold them. He then turned to the dummies and waited for the 'go'

"_Did you see that_?" the middle one whispered

"_Yes… it would seem he is a chosen one_," the right one said.

"_Let us see his power_," the left one said

"Begin," they all said.

It was incredible. Death devastated the first three, was done in less than 5 sec with the next three and hit the last three more than once on the vital point.

He passed with flying colors and they told them that.

* * *

"That was insane…," the bulky Nephilim said as they exited the room.

"It was more or less what I do at home," he answered.

"Then… could I come and train with you?"

"I do not know… My father is rather strict with my training."

"Oh come on, just ask. I'll come to if it'll help."

"…Fine, we are done for today anyway. Come with me then," he said and motioned him to follow.

"Oh welcome home honey," Agony said when she heard the door open.

"Thanks and I hope you don't mind that I brought a friend," he said as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh who is it?" she asked and turned around.

"Absalom, a pleasure to meet you miss," the man introduced himself and bowed his head.

"Oh such manners," she said and blushed.

"Mother… Why is your stomach to big?" Death asked when he looked at her more closely.

"Oh I'm having another baby. You'll have a sister or brother soon," she said and smiled.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, thanks for reading and review pleas. You know what's coming next don't you? :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything except misspells. Sorry about those**

* * *

**CH. 3 Babies?**

"Really?" the young Nephilim asked excitement in his voice.

"Yes, now I need to tell your father," she said and smiled.

And so the three waited for the said man to come.

"Welcome hope father," Death greeted.

"Oh home early I see. How so?" Wrath asked and put a hand in his son.

"We only had our weapons test today," he answered.

"We?" the father asked, not knowing of the other boy.

"Yes, this is Absalom. The friend I told you about the other day," the to-be horseman said and pointed to the said boy.

"An honor to meet you sir," Absalom asked and bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you as well. Good to know my son's friend has proper manners. Oh and son, what weapon did you pick?"

"I took the dual scythes."

"A very good choice."

* * *

"Sweetie I have news," came Agony's voice from the kitchen.

"What is it?" he asked as he entered the room and kissed her.

But as soon as he saw her fully, she knew she didn't have to say a word.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"Not sure yet. The doctor will come today," she explained.

"Father?" Death's voice came as his head popped out of the door.

"Yes?"

"I have a request."

"What kind?"

"Could Absalom join us for training?"

"Son I don't think-" and was cut off by the bulky male.

"Pleas sir. I promise not to complain. Any challenge you give me I will do," he said and bowed.

Wrath looked unsure but still nodded.

"Alright then. Come boys," and so all three left for the basement under the house.

"Ah boys…" Agony sighed and smiled.

"_I hope the new baby's a girl. Or maybe… a soft boy_," she thought while taking care of the dishes.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(3 hours later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright boys, we're done for the day," Wrath said.

"Oh thank the creator," Absalom breathed and collapsed on the floor.

"I'm… not complaining… but how… can you do this… EVERYDAY?" he asked while taking deep breaths.

"You get used to it," Death smirked.

Than about 5 min later, there was a knock on the door. Agony opened it and smiled at the doctor.

"Come in, come in," she said and let the Nephilim enter.

"Is your husband home?" he asked and followed her to the bedroom upstairs.

"Yes, he is training with my son and his friend. I can go get him," she said.

"Yes, that would be good," he answered.

"Don't worry, I'm already here," came Wrath's voice as he smiled.

"I told the boys to take a shower. Now let's go."

* * *

"You want to stay to see the baby?" Death asked as he and Absalom got dried.

"I-If I can?" he asked wide eyed.

"Sure you can," the pale Nephilim said and laughed.

In the next second both of them heard a scream come from upstairs.

"Mom!" Death yelled and ran to the room, hos friend close behind.

When they opened the door, another scream cane as well as: "Just a little more. You can do it Agony."

There they saw his mother, father and doctor Moon. Wrath noticed them and said: "Come, your mom's having a baby."

But what happened next, no one could have predicted. Two babies, a boy and a girl were born. The doc quickly wrapped them in blankets and noticed something.

"The boy isn't breathing!" he yelled and did a mouth to mouth. Luckily it wasn't as serious as he thought so he was able to save him and then gave both babies to their mum. But him, and everyone else in the room could not believe what just happened.

* * *

"How is this possible? Twins?" Absalom breathed.

"This has never EVER happened. I guess… we are something special…" Agony said in a warm smile.

"NO!" Wrath shouted and slammed his fist on a table.

"We will be a freak show. One of them must go and no one must know of this."

"Are you seriously saying this!? They're just babies!" Agony defended and pulled them closer to her chest.

"I should mention something," the doc said as everyone looked at him.

"Seems took up all the immune system minerals. She will also have harder bones and, due to the increased immune system, will never get sick, infected and resist almost every poison. But the boy has better hearing, eyesight, better taste, feeling for touch and might get a 6th sense."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	4. Chapter 4

'**Dead ghost hope' thanks for following and favoring.**

'**DecepticonQueen' and 'Like u would care' thanks for the first reviews. Glad you liked it =3**

**I don't own anything except misspells. Sorry about those**

* * *

**CH. 4 Where did it go so wrong...**

There was a long silence where everyone was processing the information.

"Father," Death said, breaking the silence and stepping closer.

"Why can we not keep them both? This is my second request. I would like to know what it is like to have a younger brother _and_ sister."

Wrath didn't like the idea, but the two babies were so small, innocent and… unique. He couldn't just throw them away. They were his blood.

So he took a deep breath and said: "Alright then. But it is on you to protect and teach them. So… what will be their names?"

"I was thinking of my grandmother for the girl. Fury," Agony said, happy that her husband has accepted both new bourns.

"And what about the boy?" the eldest male asked.

* * *

"Strife seems to suit him," Absalom murmured, not knowing they heard him.

"Sounds nice, but how did you get that?" the pale Nephilim asked.

"Well… no offence… Strife means 'fight' and you… fought over him."

"That is true. And I like the name. What about you two?" Agony asked looking at the two. She got two nods.

Even thou the twins were loved by the family, everyone else were either scared or hated them. Agony feared to leave her home and babies. Wraths co-works always asked questions or yelled at him. In school, none dared to talk to Death, other than Absalom, who was always there.

But the same whispers were everywhere.

"They must be cursed."

"What did they do?"

"What if we get it too?"

"Don't even look at them. Your family will get cursed as well."

Those whispers stung deep, but no one showed it. They ignored every last one.

* * *

Then one day, when Wrath got back home, he said what everyone else was thinking.

"This is getting out of hand…"

"What can we do?" Agony asked while rocking the twins in their beds.

"I… don't know… But this is not good. Maybe I could ask my brother to look after them at his place-" the elder man started.

"No!" the female cried.

"They need to stay with me… I- I just can't trust others… I'm sorry…" she said small tears rolling down her cheek.

"Okay, okay… But Agony… you look terrible. Go get some rest and let me and Death look after them."

"Are you sure…? I can still…" and as if on cue she hung her head and closed her eyes.

"Good night love," Wrath said when he put his wife on a bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Son, will you take care of Fury? And let me look after Strife."

The younger Nephilim gave a nod and sat on the chair next to his little sisters bed and slowly started rocking it.

* * *

She had bright green eyes and hair a burning red.

"She really looks like my great grandmother?" Death asked.

"Yes… Fury was an incredible woman. Always fighting for what's right. She was even the first ever and probably only, Nephilim to use a whip. She was known by most races," the father explained while rocking the little brother's bed.

"Then… How did she die? I doubt of old age…"

"She gave her life… to save your mothers…"

There was a silence, until Wrath said: "But if I had to say who Strife resembles, it would be my grandfather. Same blue eyes and short brown hair. But… he never had a name…" he said and gazed at his second son.

"Why is that?"

"Well first, he isn't really my grandfather. He just treated me as his grandson. He lost his memory when he was young and his parents were already dead. But on one knew or liked him enough to give him a name."

And so, the two Nephilim watched over the twins until dawn came and awoke Agony.

* * *

Fury and Strife grew up like any child, well… mostly. They were hardly let out of the house. That was something they never knew why, since no one ever told them, why.

"Why do we need to be in the house all the time?" a 5 year (looks like 10) old Strife asked his father during a session of training.

"It is to dangers for you and Fury. You'll need to be older and stronger," he explained.

"But I thought Death was already out of the house when he was younger than me."

Wrath just looked at his elder son who shrugged.

"Look you need to learn how to defend yourself first. And how Fury is being a nice girl and isn't complaining?"

The young male Nephilim left out a 'pff' and slashed the dummy in front of him.

"You need to slice faster," Wrath said when he saw the slow moves the twins were doing.

"I don't like a sword… got any other weapons to use?" the to-be gun slinger asked.

"I agree… The sword is a heavy weapon…" Fury finally backed up her brother.

The father gave a sigh and said: "We're done for today… get some rest. Oh and Fury Strife?"

The two mentioned looked at their father as he said: "Since you wish to get out so soon, you will start school tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Really? Thank you father!" Fury cried with joy and hugged her father.

"School? I guess it's better than being stuck in here," Strife said and shrugged.

* * *

When the twins went to get cleaned up, Death stepped to his father and asked: "Are you sure this is a good idea? The elder ones know of them… What if-" and was cut short.

"That is why you will watch over them. Any elder ones that wish to pick a fight with them you will handle. Can I count on you for that?"

"Of course father. I will do the best I can."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything except misspells. Sorry about those**

* * *

**CH. 5 It's them!**

"Here you go," Agony said and gave Death, Strife and Fury each a bag with their meal in it.

"Thank you," they all said and started heading thwarts the door.

"Death, watch over them will you?" the mother added as they stepped out.

He gave her a nod and all three got to the school.

* * *

"Now remember. Don't talk to anyone and just focus on your class. If you need help ask me or my friend."

"What friend?" Fury asked.

"Hey Death! I thought you were going to sleep in today," a bulky Nephilim greeted and walked to them.

"Oh my… Are these two…?" he asked when he saw the twins.

"Yes, they are. It has been a while since you were last with us," the pale one said.

"You look familiar," Strife injected and narrowed his eyes.

"Ha no surprise you don't remember me. I'm Absalom. I used to come and help your brother take care of you."

"Oh! You're the guy I used to ride as a horse," the to-be gunslinger said and hit his fist in his open palm.

"Oh the one that usually told me a bed time story," Fury added.

"Yep that's me. Now both of you are at school?" he asked and looked at all three.

"Yes. Our father wanted them to learn more as well as Strife always complained to go out," Death explained and the 4 started walking up to the board.

"You know I gave you that name mini man," Absalom teased.

"Yea I know you tell me every time we meet," the said Nephilim said and rolled his eyes.

"The first class you two have is Math… Try not to die," the bulky male said a look of worry.

* * *

"Why is tha-" the small female wanted to ask but a shout: "Out of the way. Blaze, the hotness, coming through," and pushed the red haired girl away.

"Hey leave her alone!" her twin brother shouted and pushed Blaze away.

"_Strife no! Agh damn it!_" Death cursed in his head.

"Who do you think you are kid?" Blaze hissed and looked at the small boy that pushed him.

But his face turned to fear when he saw the twins stand together.

"You're the twins! Agh back off you freaks," he shouted and backed away.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Strife asked and looked at the others.

"It's them!"

"Run, get away."

"You little brats! What're you doing here?"

"Get 'em!"

* * *

Some of the seniors ran away while others started creaking their necks and fists.

The first one that got close enough didn't expect to get hit in the face by a foot.

"Leave them alone!" came a calm and deep voice of the genius Nephilim.

"Who's gonna make us? You?" and that one got punched in the stomach by a large fist.

"Me and him are more than enough for you scum," the two-handed sword user said, rage in his eyes.

"Crap, It's them! The two who got the best score in better challenge," the others said and ran away.

There was a silence where only the school bell rang until Strife said: "That was sooo cool. You showed 'em one for!"

"You two need to be more careful. Now get to your class while we talk to the principle."

The twins gave a nod and ran to the Math room.

"Will they be okay?"

"As long as the teacher is there, things should be fine. Now left's pay Mr. Pain a visit," the smaller man said and walked into the office.

* * *

"And that is how you solve the equation," Mrs. Fire said and the bell rang.

"Finally!" Strife sighed when he and his sister exited the class room.

"We need to wait for Death and Absalom," Fury said when they saw the older Nephilim walk past them.

"I don't get what their deal is? Calln' us freaks? What for?" the male twin asked while waiting.

"You two are new here right?" a soft female voice came.

The two turned around to see a young Nephilim, same age and height as them. The most visible thing on her was her pure white scarf.

"Yea, what about it?"

"I am as well. My name is Mercy," she said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mercy. I am Fury," she introduced herself and shook hands.

"The name's Strife. Nice to know we ain't the only new comers here."

"Well we have the same classes I believe, so we will be seeing each other more," Mercy said and smiled.

"Lookn' forward to it," the boy said looking her in the eyes and smiling.

* * *

"Fury, Strife?" came a familiar voice.

"Over here brother," the to-be whip user said and waved.

"Oh who's that?" Absalom asked as he and Death arrived.

"I am Mercy. New here as Fury and Strife are. Nice to meet you," she said and smiled.

"I'm Absalom. Hope you like it here."

"Death. Now you two need to go the next class. You got Battle class."

"All three of us have it. And where's the room?" Strife said and his brother pointed to the place.

"Be careful, the weapons are hard to use," the bulky man said as the bell rang and all of them when their way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything except misspells. Sorry about those**

* * *

**CH. 6 Back off!**

"So… This is battle class?" Strife asked as him, Fury and Mercy walked into the large room.

"Yes, it would appear so," Mercy said as she saw the elder Nephilims practice with their various weapons.

"Hey you three!" came a rough male voice.

They looked at the man and noticed that he seemed like the trainer.

"You must be new? The names Frenzy and I'll be the boys' trainer. Girls have Mrs. Savage. Now go you two," he explained and pointed them to the female trainer.

* * *

"You think she's as scary as her name sounds?" Fury asked.

"Perhaps, I would rather not say anything," the other girl answered as they arrived to their trainer.

"Hello there. I'm Mrs. Savage – don't worry, I'm not that brutal," she said and winked.

"I'm Fury."

"My name is Mercy."

"Well you two are new so you'll be starting with the beginner's sessions."

"What kind of things are we even going to learn here?" the scarf wearer asked.

"Well basic martial arts at first. After that you move on to see what kind of weapon you like – also known as the weapons test. Then you will learn to use that weapon to its full potential," she explained.

* * *

"I hear you're Death's little brother?" Mr. Frenzy asked.

"I am… What about it?" Strife said, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

Every time someone says 'you're Death's brother' they're probably going to expect the same from him.

"Oh just curios. Now get ready to run some laps. Go!"

And at that the to-be gunslinger started running as he joined some of the others.

* * *

As the bell rings, the halls start to fill up with Nephilims, two of the first being Death and Absalom.

"I still can't believe what the principle said," Death mumbled as he recalled the memory.

*Flashback*

"_Yes I am aware that your twin siblings are here, as well as that others will hate them and try to fight them. But I can not do anything. I my self was against them joining here, but since your father insisted, I allowed it. If they have problems you will have to deal with them yourself. Dismissed!"_

*End of flashback*

"Well I guess we'll just have to watch them…" Absalom said.

* * *

The to-be horseman looked at the ground and headed in the cafeteria.

Once the two friends entered everyone looked at them, but quickly turned away.

"I don't know if your reputation is getting better or worse," the bulky one said as they sat down.

"I like this way…" the pale one said and opened his bag.

* * *

Just as they were about to eat the double door opened again and the younger ones come in.

"Hey it's them. The two freaks!" Blaze yelled as the twins walked in.

"Just leave us alone! What did we ever do to you?" Strife yelled back anger across his face.

"What you did? You came here! Now beat it," he threated and pushed him back.

"Why do you not 'beat it'? Last I remember you ran scared of these two," Mercy said stepping in.

"Your defending them? Oh dad is going to be so mad at you."

"I do not care, now leave them alone," she repeated but got grabbed by the hand.

"Stay away and let me deal with this," the older brother said to Mercy and pushed her away.

"Oi she's got nothn' to do with it!" the male twin shouted and jumped at the elder one.

"Strife!" Fury cried.

* * *

At that Death and Absalom stood up and wanted to run to help but a shout from Strife stopped them.

"Stay out of this! I can handle a bastard like this on my own!"

"You're not going to let him do this are you?" the sword user asked.

"He needs to learn. And ether he will never do this again or other will see he is no pushover and leave him alone."

"You little brat! Get off!"

Blaze wanted to grab the younger one but he dogged and did a back flip.

Just then the elder one pulled out throwing daggers and started throwing them.

But Strife evaded all of them. It was like he could see them in slow motion. He actually heard them swish through the wind.

"No way…" Blaze breathed as he saw that.

"You really are a freak!"

"Don't call us that!" he yelled and grabbed a plate that was on the floor.

He through it and it hit the senior right between the eyes. At that Blaze fell on the floor with a thud and everyone one gasped.

* * *

"He beat Blaze…"

"How did he do it?"

"That accuracy and he's a new guy?"

"Well he is the brother of Death."

"If that's what the guys can do, what's the sister's power?"

"Remind me to never get on their bad side."

All the whispers were heard by the three and somehow, they liked it.

No one dared say it out loud, but these three? They really were something else. And even after the whole mess, none of the teachers came.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Late update I know… I had 3 tests this week so had to study…**

**I don't own anything except misspells. Sorry about those**

* * *

**CH. 7 What to say?**

"Hey you!" one of Blaze's friends yelled.

Strife looked tired and was taking deep breaths. The fight took more out of him then he thought, so he didn't have the energy to fight another senior.

Just at that, the elder Nephilim – Hurricane – started running throws Strife. Death started running but was too far away to get there in time.

The boy looked upon the closing attacker and wanted to move, but his body wouldn't listen.

Then, when Hurricane was less than 5meters away, Fury jumped in front of her twin. She had no idea how she was going to stop him, but had to do something.

"Fury!" both her brothers and Absalom shouted as the older male made contact.

* * *

Everyone was expecting for both the twins to be blown away, but they were not. In fact, Hurricane was the one knocked away. It was like he had run straight into a wall and at the speed he went, knocked himself out.

"What the hell?" a few of the present Nephilim cried as the female didn't budge an inch.

She stood in front of her brother, arms crossed in front of her.

"That was so cool…" the to-be gunslinger breathed as he watched in amazement.

"One has all his sense increased to the point he can see and hear fast moving objects in the air, and the other is immune to all poison and has bones hard as steel, making her practically immovable and unbreakable," Absalom said smirking.

"Do not forget that they are both children. Wonder what it will be like when they are fully grown," the pale one said and stepped next to them.

There was a silence when no one knew what to say. There they were standing, three of the strongest Nephilim at the school.

"_Man, they're so cool. I kind a wish I could be part of the family… But I'm nothing special… Just got lucky to have met Death_," the bulky one thought as he looked at the three.

"I am glad to have met you… And sorry for all that my brother has said…" Mercy broke the silence as she walked up to them and bowed.

"Don't worry about it," the to-be whip user smiled.

"Yea, we ain't gonna let an idiot like him bring up down," Strife assured.

"True, but there better not be a 'next time.' How are we going to tell mother that you look like that?" the eldest one asked looking at his siblings.

"I fell?"

"He hit his head?"

Death sighed and patted their shoulders. He then led them out with their other older friend following.

* * *

"Although it was wrong, you did a good job there. You protected each other," the long haired male said as they exited the school.

After the fiasco in the cafeteria, no one told the teachers, Blaze and Hurricane were sent home after they woke up and Absalom, Fury, Strife and Death went home.

When they reached their house, they hesitated but opened it anyway.

"Oh welcome back! How was it?" came Agony's voice, happy as ever.

"Did you make any new friends? Were the teaches nice to you?" she kept on asking until she saw all three of them.

She stood still, looking at the male twins face, seeing the bruise. She also noticed that her daughter was shaking a little.

"What happened?! Who did this to you!? Whose parents do I need to talk to!?" she cried and jumped and hugged her younger children.

"Mom, it's fine… I fell in battle class is all," Strife lied hoping it'll work.

"Really? Are you alright?" she asked, voice full of concern.

"Yea I'm fine. Nothn' to worry," he assured and smiled.

"And you Fury? You look so shaken up?" Agony turned to her.

"Oh? I met this boy…" she lied as well.

"Boy?! Come!" the mother shrieked in excitement and grabbed Fury's hand and dragged her in the kitchen.

* * *

"Phew that was close," both boys sighed.

"What was?" came a male voice.

Both jumped a little and swallowed hard.

"F-Father? What are you doing home so early?" they both asked.

"I finished fast today. Now… what happened to you?" Wrath asked and turned to Strife.

"Well em… I fell," he said and smiled nervously.

"Just tell me how the other guy looks like," he said and smirked.

"Huh?" by the time Death had already wanted to sneak in his room, but his father grabbed him.

"Oh come on. I know a fighting wound when I see one. And you. Where were you at that time?"

"He was at the principle! The guy already picked an Fury so he went to talk to him…" Strife lied.

"Really?"

The pale one nodded his head and his father let him go.

"Go do your homework, take a shower and then come down to eat," he said as both boys ran upstairs.

"Thanks," the older brother whispered as the other one went to take a shower.

Wrath walked into the kitchen to see his wife and daughter in a conversation.

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?" he apologized.

"Oh no, we were just finishing. Fury has her first boy crush," the girl's mother smiled and kissed her husband.

First… boy crush…?" he asked unsure of what he head as the to-be horsewoman blushed.

"Who is he!? If he hurts you I'll tear him to pieces!" he raged as Agony smiled and Fury's face turned as red as her hair.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas.**

**Feel free to follow and/or favorite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything except misspells. Sorry about those**

* * *

**CH. 8 Why?**

Later that day, when all five members were getting ready to eat, Fury asked something that has bothered her for some time.

"Mother? Father?" she started as her parents looked at her.

"Why do others call me and Strife 'the cursed twins'? They fear and hate us a lot… Why is that?"

There was a silence when none of the older Nephilim knew what to say.

"Absalom and Death said that we got some powers?" Strife added.

Wrath took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well I guess you should know. Fury, Strife…" he paused and saw that they were awaiting the answer.

"You two are twins… The _first _and probably last twins to ever be born. It is something that has never happened before, there for everyone is afraid of what might happen. As to your powers, you took the properties the other one left. Like this: Fury will never get a cold while Strife will get it almost every time."

Another silence as the youngest ones looked at each other, then their brother, mother and finally father.

* * *

"Why did you tell us before?" the young male almost yelled.

"We didn't want you to feel out of place… That you are… different," the father said, trying to calm down his son.

"But we **are** different! You didn't think that we deserved to know?!"

"No that's not what he's saying…" Agony jumped in but it made things worse.

The to-be gunslinger jumped to his feet and said: "How could you keep this from us? If I didn't know better, I'd say you're ashamed of it!"

"Strife please don't…" his sister almost begged.

"Don't you see? They're ashamed of what we are! That we're not like him!" he yelled and pointed to Death.

"That we ain't the perfect son and daughter that would send the enemies running when they heard our names! He wanted to keep us inside all this time 'cause he never wanted to anyone to know! How can you just… accept that?" he said looking lost.

"I-I…" she wanted to answer but couldn't.

"Strife that's enough!" the pale one said and stood up to grab his brother's arm.

"Don't touch me!" he backed off and ran out of the door.

"Strife!" Agony yelled after him but it didn't help.

Death wanted to go after him, but Wrath's hand stopped him.

"Let him calm down. He'll come back later."

The eldest son hesitated, for he didn't want his little brother out in the night all alone, but he had to obey his father's will.

* * *

Strife was running, he didn't know where to, he just had to run. Run and get it out of his head. The reason he exploded like that. When he had ran so long his legs could barely carry him, he stopped. He noticed that he was in the middle of a forest.

"_Where am I_?" he asked himself and looked around and found a log and sat on it.

"Damn it's cold here," he whispered as he saw his own breath.

Just then, something broke behind him and he turned to see what.

"Who's there?" he asked and looked at the bush behind.

* * *

"It's getting later and he's not back yet… You think he is alright?" Agony asked her husband and looked out the window.

"I don't know… Maybe I should have sent Death after him…"

"You can still do it now, before he frizzes to death."

"I doubt he can see in this darkness… I should go," he said and turned to leave.

"Father, I'll go. I can see fine," Death's voice came and stopped him.

"I'll go with you. It is my fault he ran away," Wrath said as he and his son exited the house.

"Be careful, and please bring my baby back," the elder female prayed.

* * *

"What the hell?" Strife asked as he saw two yellow eyes in the scrub.

At that, a lager black wolf jumped out and attacked the boy. The Nephilim cried and reacted fast and jumped away. But the wolf wasn't planning on letting him go so easily.

The animal turned at him, showing his sharp teeth.

"Back off," Strife warned and picked up a broken branch.

But that did little to scare the black animal and it attacked. The to-be horseman swung the wood weapon and hit the wolf on the head.

It stumbled back and whined. After that, 3 more pairs of yellow eyes became visible and the boy dropped his weapon and started running.

The 3 new wolfs started running after him while he tried to find a cave.

"_Damn it, damn it, damn it,_" he cursed in his head until he saw the end of the forest.

* * *

"There he is!" Wrath yelled as he could see his younger son.

"He's not alone," Death added as he noticed the animals on his tail.

"Strife!" they both yelled and waved, knowing he could see them with his keen eyes.

"Dad, brother?" he asked aloud as he saw them.

A smile crossed his face, while running for his life, as he saw them.

"_Just a little more_," he thought and picked up the pace.

"Let's go," the father said and started running towards his son, the scythe user following.

And as they almost meet, Strife stepped on something, something that didn't hold him. He disappeared in the ground, leaving a hole in the ground.

"Strife!" both boys yelled as they saw him vanish.

The boy was riding down a tunnel with many twists and turns. It was definitely dug this way. When he finally reached to bottom, he was unconscious as something lit up.

* * *

**Thanks for Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas.**

**Feel free to follow and/or favorite.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything except misspells. Sorry about those**

* * *

**CH. 9 It begins**

"Where'd he fall?" Death asked as he and Wrath got closer to the hole.

"Down here… But we wouldn't fit through," the father said looking down the hole.

Just then the three black wolves showed up.

"We should take care of them first," the son said and brought out his weapon.

* * *

Down the hole, a bright light woke Strife from his unconsciousness. He groggily stood up and touched his forehead. He felt that he was bleeding, but ignored it. All his attention was attracted by the light. It was like a large ball of bright, warm, pure light.

"What is your name stranger?" it asked, voice a female and gentle.

"I – I'm Strife," he uttered trying not to looked shocked.

"How did you find this place?"

"I feel down the hole…"

There was a silence, until a shout of 'Strife?' was heard. It came from the boys elder brother, atop of the two.

"There are more? How could I have been found?" it said and started getting brighter.

"Wait, they – we didn't know you were down here!"

But it was too late.

* * *

"Fury? Where are you?" Agony asked as she looked or her daughter.

She opened the door of the girl's room. She looked and almost cried when she saw the open window.

"Fury!" she yelled and looked out of the window.

"Sorry mother… I need some time alone…" she whispered as the to-be whip user heard the yelled.

She was walking at the old ruins. No one knew what it used to be or who used it, but not too many wander here. It was a peaceful and beautiful place.

"_How can you just… accept that?!"_

"_But we ARE different!"_

"_They're ashamed of what we are!"_

She repeated her twin's words. She knew he was right, but also knew that her parents and brother wanted to protect her.

"Why did you run Strife…?" she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

Then the moon light landed on her face, she looked at it and smiled slightly. Then, the ray moved and she saw something shine. It shined brightly and she walked to it.

She was a golden seal, with the head of a horse engraved on it.

"What is this?" she asked no one and touched it.

The second she did, it glowed in three different colors: Pale, white, black and red. The four colors were released in four waves.

Fury's eyes were wide and glowing black as she stood still as a stone.

* * *

The wolves were still attacking the two Nephilim. They thought it wouldn't take long to take them down, but somehow they didn't want to stay down.

"What are these?" the pale one asked.

"I don't know. It must be black magic."

And at that, a wave of the four colors came and Death's eyes started glowing pale.

He stood for a second and then charged at the wolves, slicing them up.

"Son? What just…? Are you okay…?" the father asked as he saw his son.

* * *

The light got brighter and brighter until it reached the point where it blinded the boy. And do to his keen eye sight, it felt like they were burning.

And at that moment, the four waves came again. The same happened to Strife, stood still, but eyes glowing white.

And even thou the light was getting brighter, he could see something. It looked like a helmet.

"What… is that?" he breathed.

"You can see it?" the light asked as it stopped and slowly faded back.

"Even in this brightness…? What time is it outside?!" it demanded.

"Around midnight," he uttered.

"There will come a person – one who shall see both light and darkness. He shall free the Wisps and the mask… Then, with the four he shall _strife_ to bring order to all realms," it said, or more recited.

* * *

It was as if it had repeated it hundreds of times.

"Take it," it said as the mask started coming at him. It had three bright blue crystals on it.

"W – What is it?" he asked, fear in his voice.

"It will help you… It will allow you to see things, others can only begin to imagine.

* * *

Where Fury was standing, the rock started crumbling and she fell down. She cried but when she hit the ground, it didn't hurt… not even a bit. She looked at her self, trying to find anything that was broken, hit, hurt or anything. But nothing.

"Now even my skin is immune? What happened?" she asked herself as she remembered the four waves.

* * *

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes… Seems the Nephilim have revealed themselves."

"Time for the Dreads of Hell to feast on their flesh."

* * *

"The energy? Is it from the Nephilim?"

"So we have found them?"

"If we have sensed it, them so must have the Demons."

"Then the Lords of Heaven shall be there to stop them!"

* * *

And then, back at the village, the last wave, red one, got to Agony. And thou she did not freeze not even eyes glow red, something lit in a red color, stomach.

* * *

**Thanks for Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas.**

**Feel free to follow and/or favorite. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update got a writer's block in this one…**

**' sabrina', 'Andrei Rian' Thanks for following and favoring **

**I don't own anything except misspells. Sorry about those**

* * *

**CH. 10 Step into the light**

"Son…? Are you alright?" Wrath asked as his son stood there.

And when the moons light fell upon the to-be horseman, the father froze.

His son had _grown_. He was taller, hair longer and seemed more muscular, looking like someone of the age of 35.

"Father?" he asked as he turned around, fear on his face.

"What is happening?"

"The prophecy," Wrath whispered.

"We need to get Strife out of there and get back to your sister and mother. We need to warn the village!"

"Warn them of what?"

"They are coming for us…"

* * *

Strife eyed the helmet. It looked amazing, and he could feel a power with in it. But as he held it in his hands, he was a bit scared.

"_It will help you… It will allow you to see things, others can only begin to imagine,"_ he recalled what the Wisp had said before it disappeared.

"What if I don't want to see things…" he whispered.

"Strife!" came a yell.

"Father? I'm down here!" he shouted back.

"Your still there? Thank the creator. How are you?"

"I'm okay… I little light headed."

"We'll be there in a minute," he assured and took something from his pocket.

"Father what is that?" the elder boy asked.

"It was a gift… From my grandfather," he said and aimed the weapon at the hole.

A bang was heard and a silver light shone before hitting the ground and crushing the ground around the hole.

"Let's go," he said and jumped in the now bigger hole.

* * *

Fury stood up and shook the rubble off.

"What were those waves…" she asked no one in particular and looked at the mood.

It shone brightly and it's rays landed on her. She looked down and was stunned. She was taller, hair longer and breasts larger.

"W – What the hell?" she almost yelled.

The to-be horsewoman ran to river near her and looked at her reflection. She looked like a she was 20.

* * *

The two Nephilim were sliding down the tunnel to where Strife was. Once they reached him, the to-be gunslinger asked: "How did you get down here?"

He then spotted a long gun in his father's hand.

"You… used that?" he whispered.

"I did…" he answered, almost ashamed.

"I thought you always said… Why would you have it?"

"Me and my brother were both given one, by our adopted grandfather. He said there is a secret within them, a power, but both must me together…" he quickly explained before nodding to his elder son.

At that Death helped his brother to climb out, while Wrath scanned the place.

After a min he too climbed out and met his sons, but the moon's light showed him things he could not believe.

"S – Strife?" he and the elder brother uttered as they looked upon the now taller boy.

"What is this?" he asked, frightened.

"We have to move. Now!" the gun wielder said and started heading back.

* * *

*knock* *knock* was heard when Agony was preparing the table. But at first she did not hear it, her worry was too great.

"_Strife is lost in the woods, Fury has gone I know not where and Death and Wrath are out there…"_ she said to herself and then finally heard the knock.

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you," she said as she opened the door.

"What? Why are you here?" she asked shock all over her face.

* * *

"_I need to get back… I need to figure out what's happening…_" Fury thought as she ran back to her home.

At first she had thought it was a dream or something, or maybe some sort of idiotic joke. But no, it was real and she's the one who caused it. As if she hadn't have enough problems.

* * *

"How long until our forces are ready to move?" Samael asked a demon captain.

"Not long sir. But our forces must be prepared. We are facing the Nephilim."

"Do not forget that the Angels must have felt the energy as well," added another demon.

"Good thing the Nephilim cannot sense these things," the blood prince smirked.

* * *

"Hurry, prepare the troops! We mustn't allow the Demons to do as they please," Uriel shouted as the Hellguard gathered in front of the golden gate.

"The Nephilim will not be easy to overcome and they are not the enemy. But should they interfere of help the abominations you are to take them down! Is that understood!?" Abaddon yelled as the Angels roared.

* * *

"_So, they have finally awaken_?" a stone face asked.

"_Not yet fully but their bodies are ready for the power_," another one said, in the middle.

"_Do we know from whom they came_?" the far right face asked.

"The granddaughter of Fury. As well as the nameless Nephilim – he who was first to use long range weapons_,_" a dark creature with 8 eyes and sharp fingers reported.

"_The battle will give them the experience they acquire. The more they lose, the more they will be powerful!_" all three said together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review please.**

**Hope I don't complicate things to much.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks 'eliwats22' for favoring well.**

**Thanks everyone for liking it so much. I think it's the most popular of my stories so far ^^**

**I don't own anything except misspells. Sorry about those**

* * *

**CH. 11 The prophecy**

"Hello Agony. Is my brother here?" a male Nephilim asked and stepped in the hall.

"No he is ou-" she started but cut herself off.

"Outside? What could he be doing at such an hour?" he asked.

"Listen, Pride, there are a few… problems here… Perhaps you should come another day," she said and gave him a glare.

"Oh you wound me Agony. You know I have nothing against your twins. I merely came to see my brother – Wrath."

Just then, the front door burst open and a tall female stepped in.

* * *

"Mother?!" she yelled.

"F – Fury? Is… Is that you?" her mother breathed.

"What happened? When did you… grow?" she added and walked to her.

"I – I don't know… I just touched a golden seal… It glowed and these 4 waves came…," she panicked until she saw Pride.

"Uncle?" the to-be horsewoman asked.

"Yes… As to what is happening-" he started but was cut short.

"Agony! The prophecy! Death and Strife are the ones!" came a male voice from the door.

"And there you go," Pride said bluntly as his elder brother entered the hall with his sons behind.

"What are you doing here?" Wrath barked when he saw his brother.

"I came to see you for a 'certain' thing, but seeing as the prophecy has started…"

"Fury as well? Why them?" Agony asked sadness in her voice.

"I don't know… But we have to warn the others. We have to move."

* * *

The adults discussed the issues as the younglings waited and took in their new looks.

"They're bigger now huh?" Strife said bluntly and started at his twin.

The girl blushed and smacked him over the head.

"Don't do that!" she cried.

"Okay, okay… Sorry…" the to-be gunslinger apologized and rubbed his head.

"We still have no idea what this is…" Death added and turned to look at the older ones.

A few minutes later Agony, Wrath and Pride have decided to act.

"Children grab your things. We're leaving," Pride said as Wrath exited the house.

And so, the mother and uncle helped pack as the father stood outside on the street.

* * *

He was aiming his gun at the sky and fired it. A silver light covered the sky as every Nephilim house turned on a light. The doors opened and all of them waited to hear what had happened.

"We must move away! The Demons and Angles will come for us! The prophecy has begun!" Wrath yelled as everyone started packing.

"Where will we go?" Fury asked as she followed her mother and uncle outside.

"We are not sure yet…" Agony said.

"Is there no way we can stay? Fight them off somehow?" Death asked.

"No… At least not you boy," Pride said and stepped to his brother.

"How many are willing to fight?" he whispered.

"Enough to allow the women and children escape," he answered.

And at that, growls were heard as a horde of Demons surrounded them.

"What? How did they come here so fast?" one male yelled but got killed in the next second.

"Run!" Wrath yelled to his family as he took out his spear and stabbed one of the monsters.

And so, the women and children ran away, some into the forest, other locked themselves back in the houses, while other, who weren't fast enough, got devoured.

Screams and shouts were heard as the demons kept coming and the Nephilim kept falling.

Blood of both races, stained the ground.

"We have to move!" shouted one and sliced a demons head off.

Wrath looked around and saw the deaths of his friends. They had to retreat.

And so, the order was given, and everyone ran into the forest. By that point, those who hid in the houses were already dead.

* * *

"We should rest here…" the pale Nephilim said as he and two other families stopped by a river.

"Death?" came a shout as the said Nephilim looked back, and saw his best friend.

He let out a sigh of relief and said: "Glad to know you made it. Where are the rest?"

Absalom looked at the ground and shook his head.

"I condolences," the long haired male said and put an arm on his shoulders.

"What happened to you?" the bulky one said, finally taking in his friend's appearance.

Then he looked at the twins and saw they too have changed.

"Long story, for which we do not have time," Strife's voice came.

Then, a few seconds later, Agony cried in pain and grabbed her stomach.

"Mother!" Fury shouted and ran to her side.

"What's happening? Is she hurt?" the elder brother asked.

"No… Look at her stomach… She's – She's pregnant!" Strife uttered.

Four pairs of eyes opened wide as Agony cried more.

"We need a doctor!" yelled Absalom.

"My father is a doctor. I'll go get him," came the voice of a female Nephilim girl with a white scarf.

"Where did they go?" Wrath asked as he and his brother walked the woods.

* * *

"I don't know… Maybe to a lake or river nearby?" Pride said looking around.

A few min later, they spotted a river and quickly jumped to get something to drink.

* * *

"_The 4__th__ Horseman shall arrive soon."_

"_Then all that will be left is to bring them here."_

"_That will be unnecessary, for they will come to us."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review please. And yes, the youngest one will come in the next chapter.**

**See you then.**


	12. Chapter 12

**eliwats22: Okay yea… I should explain that since I doubt anyone understands.**

**The 4 waves only doubled the age the horseman were. For that, War shouldn't even 'be' yet, but due to the waves he's coming much sooner than he should. So he will be a baby.**

**Hope that somewhat explains the situation.**

**I don't own anything except misspells. Sorry about those**

* * *

**CH. 12 War**

"Quickly this way father!" shouted a female Nephilim with a white scarf.

She led her father, who was a doctor, to the river where Agony was.

"What? You?" the doc asked shocked.

"Father please… I know you are not fond of them, but she needs help!" Mercy cried.

The male only hesitated for a second before running to the mother and checking her over.

"You think she will be alright?" Fury asked, face full of worry.

"I can not say… It all depends on what the doctor has to say," Death answered and put an arm on his sister's shoulder.

"Thanks for bringin' your old man… I hope he'll be able to help," thanked Strife and stepped next to Mercy.

"Sure anything for a friend. Oh and… What happened to you and your sister?"

"We're still trying to figure that out our selves…"

* * *

After a good 45min, the doc was done and called Death to him.

"There is something you should know," he said.

He then whispered a sentence, only 5 words, but it shook the pale one to the core. He actually needed to hold onto a tree bark so he wouldn't fall.

A 'I'm sorry' came from the elder male as he closed his eyes.

"Brother? What is it? Is she going to be okay?" the twins asked when they saw their brother.

* * *

"Now that felt good," Wrath said as he raised his head from the river bank.

"Agreed, but now we need to find the others. Any idea where to look?" Pain said.

"No… Maybe we should just follow this river and see where it leads us?"

"Sure, nothing to lose right?"

And at that moment, a medium sized Demon jumped at the duo. Wrath's spear was too far to reach, but Pain had it covered.

The younger brother raised a sliver gun with an engraving that said 'Redemption'. He fired a bullet and it hit the monster right in the head.

"You still use that thing?" Wrath almost yelled.

"So? I'm surprised you kept yours," Pain snared back.

"I only kept it because it was given to me by someone I cared about. But unlike you I am no coward and do not use it for fighting."

"You are such an idiot! If you would use it, we could practically destroy all of those abominations!"

"That is only a legend! As is the fact that Fury's weapon is in the abandoned ruins!"

"Most legends come from reality! Just like the prophecy! When are you going to accept that?"

"When my son uses a gun!"

After that, growls were heard as the father jumped for his weapon and got ready to fight.

* * *

"W – What? That – That can't be true?" the to-be whip user breathed.

"You can't be serious!" the male twin shouted.

"I'm dead serious. It's what the doctor told me! And to be honest… it doesn't surprise me," the elder brother said.

"It just can't be helped kid… She won't survive another birth…" Absalom said grimly.

"But – But she just! I mean! Ain't there anythn' we can do!?" he yelled.

"Strife calm down! There is nothing we can do…" Death said and grabbed his sibling by the shoulder.

"Are you ready?" asked Cure – the doctor from before, as he looked at Agony.

"Yes I am sure," she said and smiled.

She then looked at her children and started crying.

* * *

"Death… You need to take care of them now… Teach and protect them… I am sorry for putting so many burdens on your shoulders…"

"Strife… Try and do as your brother tells you too… Even though you might not like it, it's for the best… Sorry I didn't spend more time with you…"

"Fury… My dear daughter… You must be strong, strong for your brothers… You'll be the voice of reason… And stay as you are… Beautiful and proud…"

Fury was first to burst into tears as she hugged her mother. Strife couldn't keep it in forever as he too, shed tears. Even Death showed tears as he saw the sad smile Agony was giving.

A few minutes later, the baby couldn't be kept in any longer. The birth was filled with screams and blood, but in the end, a baby boy with bright blue eyes and hair was given life.

"So… It was … a boy? Please… take care of him… And sorry I could not… see you grow up… properly…" were her last words as she hung her head.

"Mother!" the female cried once again and buried her head in Strife's chest.

"Here you are… And my condolences for your loss…" Cure said and gave Death the baby wrapped in a red blanket.

"What now?" asked Absalom, but what came he did not wish for.

Growls were heard from a distance, yet somewhat close. Everyone at the river heard them, and started panicking.

"Everyone calm down! We need to keep calm and get moving," the bulky Nephilim said.

"We can go to the abandoned ruins," suggested the to-be horsewoman, voice almost broken.

"You know the way, you lead us," said the sword user.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review please.**

**So far I think this is the saddest part… Sorry if it was to dramatic. **

**See you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything except misspells. Sorry about those**

* * *

**CH. 12 Ruins**

"But… what about mother? We couldn't even bury her," Fury cried as Death led her away from the body.

"There's nothing we can do… It is the sent on her blood that led them here," the oldest brother said looking away.

"They're getting closer. We have to move," said a male Nephilim

"Fury you're the only one that can lead us there," said Absalom and put an arm on her shoulder.

The to-be horsewoman sniffed and looked ahead.

"Right… this way then," she said as they followed her into the woods.

* * *

Fury was in the front, Absalom in the middle and Strife and Death at the back of the group.

"Fury are you alright?" Mercy asked as she stepped next to her friend.

"Oh yes, I'm okay, thanks. What about you? I don't see your mother or brother?"

"My brother hid in the house and my mother is probably with another group. I hope…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Thanks… What is his name?" she asked and looked at the baby wrapped in a red sheet.

The to-be whip user thought for a moment before saying: "He'll be War."

* * *

"I think that's… the last of them…" Wrath breathed, tired.

"It was a large amount… But we have to keep going…" Pain said out of breath.

"Down the river then?" he added and looked at the bank.

"Yes, I believe my family will move according to it."

And with a last glance that all the Demons were dead, the brother started heading down the river.

* * *

"Brother, give me an honest answer…" Strife said looking in front of him.

"Do you think father made it this far?"

The elder one was silent for a minute before speaking: "He's a strong warrior. I'm sure he's not far behind us."

That seemed to make the twin smile and whisper: "I'm glad…"

Then, not even a minute later, something began to glow in the to-be gunslingers bag.

"Strife?"

"Oh shit," the younger one whispered and pulled the item out.

Luckily they were the last in line, otherwise it'd be trouble. He pulled out a helmet – the one he got from the Wisp.

"What is that?" Death's voice was alarmed.

"I don't know… I got it in the hole – the one I fell in," Strife said looking at the helmet.

At that, the item started levitating in the air. In the next moment it flew on the founders face. The twin sounded like he was strangling while the pale one tried to keep it off of him little brother.

But he couldn't do much as it was like the helmet became part of his face. A light blue light was released, no one seemed to notice, and Strife let out a cry of pain.

"Strife!" yelled the Nephilim's older brother but for him a whole new world has opened.

* * *

The two brothers followed the river all the way, until they saw blood in it.

"Look, maybe someone's still alive," the elder one whispered just in case.

"Or they're all dead…" the younger one whispered back.

They heisted for a second before going to check what it was. But what they saw was far too much to handle.

There were about 15 Demons, their moths covered in blood, as they feasted on a Nephilim. The moment Wrath saw the victim's skin and hair, he froze.

"It – It can't… be…" he said staring at the bloody body.

"Wait… Is that!" Pain almost yelled.

Another moment later, Wrath took out his weapon and with an animal roar charged at the abominations. His eyes were burning with rage.

The Dreads looked at the Nephilim, but weren't even close enough to move out of the way. He charged with such force, it shredded the first 3 he came in contact with.

"_And he says **I** need to watch my temper…_" Pain said to himself and leaned on a tree, a tear rolling down his cheek.

The gun user didn't attack any of the monsters; he knew that his brother needed to do it alone.

Wrath kept stabbing, slicing, shredding and punching all the Demons until none were left. He stood there, in the middle of a massacre and pool of blood from the Demons, taking deep breaths and shedding tears.

He then walked to the body, dropped him spear and fell on his knees.

"Why…? S – She didn't deserve this!" he yelled and punched the ground.

Pain stepped next to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"If it makes your pain any less painful, she was dead before they got to her… She did not suffer or feel the pain…"

"H – How can you tell? And how did she die then?"

"By giving life to someone else…"

"What do you mean?"

"She had another baby."

* * *

"We're finally here," said Fury and looked at the ruins.

"Everyone get ready! We need to make a barrier so they won't be able to get in! Everyone else unpack and get some rest!" Absalom shouted so everyone could hear.

"We need a doctor!" came a shout from the back of the line.

"What happened?" asked Cure as he rushed to the back.

There he saw Strife on the ground and Death next to him on his knees.

"I don't know what happened. But it's something with the mask," the to-be horseman explained.

Fury also ran to her siblings, her face full of worry.

"I'll see what I can do. But I'll need time and privacy. Get him to the ruins."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **

**Feel free to follow and/or favorite.**

**If you have any questions about the story and if you don't understand don't be afraid to ask, I don't bite.**

**See you next time ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything except misspells. Sorry about those**

**CH. 14 Bonds**

* * *

"The only thing wrong seems to be extreme exhaustion. This helmet seemed to have drained all his energy. Unfortunately, I have no idea what it is or how it works," doctor Cure explained as he checked Strife over.

"And… What do we do? Will he be alight?" a worried Fury asked.

"He'll be out of it for a few days…" he said.

"Thank you for the help," Death said looking at his brother.

The doc then packed his things and walked out to some other injured Nephilim.

"How's War?" the brother asked.

Fury was holding the baby in her arms.

"He seems to be fine. But I worry what might happen… What if-" and was cut off by her sibling.

"We shouldn't worry. Nothing good will come from it."

* * *

Only then did the pale one notice how tired she looked.

"Fury… Are you alright? You look terrible…" he said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine… Just a bit wary…" she said and tried to keep her eyes open.

"Fury? Death?" came a female voice

The to-be Horsemen turned to the Nephilim and saw Mercy.

"I'll watch over your brothers. Should you allow me," the scarf wearer said.

"We – We can not let you bear this burden," the red-hair said.

"It is fine. I seem to have gotten attracted to your twin," she said blushing.

"If you truly wish to…" the male asked making sure she was sure.

She gave a nod.

"Thank you. Truly we are in your debt," Death said giving her a slight bow.

* * *

"Brother? Are you alright?" Pain asked.

Wrath was still weeping, his wife's bloody, dead body.

"Let me bury her…" he whispered and started digging.

"Let me," his brother said and pointed Redemption at the ground.

A couple of silver bullets were shot and a large hole was made.

"I guess… They are useful…" the husband said referring to the pistol.

"You have one too…"

But the older one didn't hear that. He gently picked the deceased body up and put it in the hole.

He and his brother then covered the hole with earth and washed up in the river.

"What now?" Pain asked.

"We go find my children," Wrath said anger and determination burning in his eyes.

* * *

"How is he?" Absalom asked as Death and Fury exited the tent.

"Cure said he needs rest. And now Mercy is watching him and War," the elder one explained.

"Then you two should get some rest. I mean, when was the last time you slept?"

"…" Neither one of them said anything.

"Well you are right. I need to rest a bit. Fury you too okay? Don't push it," the scythe user said and walked into his tent.

"Aren't you going to get some sleep as well?" the bulky Nephilim asked.

"No… I couldn't fall asleep even if I wanted to…" she said looking at the ground.

Absalom saw her pained expression so he took her hand and took her with him deeper into the ruins.

* * *

"Absalom! Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Somewhere you can relax," he said and smiled at her.

After a few min they arrived at a river bank with a grass field around it. The moon light shone on the river and it looked like it was made of silver. Light bugs flew around the river and the water was crystal clear.

"How… How did you find this place?" the female asked astonished.

"I came here once, by mistake. Found this place," he said walking to the river motioning her to do the same.

She followed him and watched as he sat next to the water.

"Here take a seat."

"Thanks… But how did you know?"

"You looked so sad… Oh yea… You know I'm not really part of your family… so you don't have be so brave in front of me," he said looking at the moon.

She looked at him, shocked and then let it go. She let all her sadness, anger and sorrow go. Tears streamed down her face as the other Nephilim put his left arm on her left shoulder and brought her closer to him.

"That's it… Let it all out… It's not wrong to cry… I know you must be worried about you brother… And my condolences for your loss…" he whispered in a gentle voice as she sniffed.

The two stayed like that for a few min, but they never noticed someone with yellow eyes watching them the shadows.

* * *

"Where are the Nephilim!?" Uriel asked as she looked around the village.

"Either they're all dead or they escaped into the forest," a guard said looking at the bloody mess.

"Then let's go. We can't let the Demon's get to them first."

* * *

"_So, two of the four relics have been acquired_," a stone face said.

"_And the forth Horseman has been born_," the far right one said.

"_Now, only her item must be found_," the middle one added.

"_And the forth shall be given when all four are gathered here_," all three statues said.

"Is there anything this humble Watcher can do for you, _masters_?" a shadowy form asked bowing.

"_Make sure the baby is not harmed_."

"_The battle to come will be great and the three ready will have much to deal with_."

"_The other Nephilim are not strong enough to keep the Demons at bay_."

"_Nothing will stop them from trying to eat the Four Horseman's power_!" all three said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas.**

**See you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yea I noticed that Wrath's brother got a name change… So he will be Pain from now on instead of Pride… sorry about that…**

**I don't own anything except misspells. Sorry about those**

* * *

**CH. 15 Lost and found**

After about 5 min Absalom and Fury finally pulled away.

"Thank you… for being here…" she whispered and blushed.

"S – Sure, I'm always here if you need me," he said and smiled sheepishly.

"Then… Em… Have you heard the legend? About these ruins?" the to-be whip user asked.

"Yes I have… I always found it interesting that we lived so close to them… Like it was meant to be," he said looking at the moon.

"Well maybe we can go try and look for them."

"What makes you think we can find it? I mean… lots of Nephilim, Demons and Angels have tried to find it, but none succeeded."

"True, but I think fate has something in store for me and my brothers…" she smiled looking at the moon as well.

"If that's what you really want… Sure," the bulky one said getting up and offering Fury a hand.

She took it and the two walked deeper into the ruins. By then, the shadow watching them has gone.

* * *

"Brother look! Smoke! That must be the others!" Pain shouted to Wrath

"_Those are the old ruins. Who could have known the way_?" Wrath asked himself as he got closer to the gun user.

"We better hurry. I bet the Lords of Heaven are already here," the elder one said as they moved towards the smoke.

* * *

"What do you think will happen now?" a male Nephilim asked as he and a few others sat around a fire.

"I don't know… But we should be safe here," another one answered.

"So… the prophesy has started… And those three are the ones…" a female one said.

"Don't forget that Agony had another one… He's probably the last one," another added.

"I say it's their fault… If they had never been born… Things might have gone differently. "

"Nothing would have… The same would have happened had they been your children…"

As they talked, someone walked to them, taking a seat and sighing.

"If you know so much about this 'prophesy' then tell me about it. I mean… I'm part of it and have no idea what's it about," he said his yellow eyes looking at each one present.

"Yea, right Wrath must never have told you. Being his children, he didn't want to fill you with legends."

"You said it's a prophesy not a legend. What is it now?" the to-be horseman asked.

* * *

"Hm… well… It's both. It's been around so long, it might as well be a legend. But now… it's reality," a man cut in the conversation.

He was leaning on a tree and was cloaked in a black robe. But his eyes were white, as Death saw when he turned to him.

"And who would you be?" the pale one asked.

"Who me? I'm called many names, but I guess the one you get to know, is Raven. You must be Death. I've heard lot's about you," the man known as Raven smirked.

"You seem to know a lot about this. Why don't you in lighten me," Death asked and glared at the man.

"I don't see why not," Raven shrugged and walked to the fire.

There he put his hand in the fire. Some were taken back by the action but quickly saw that it did not harm him.

Instead, the fire started making figures. There were 3 stones faces.

"Listen closely kid, 'cause I don't like to repeat myself," the cloaked man said and started the tale.

* * *

"I think it's this way," Fury said looking around.

"You sure? Because we've been walking for some time now… We might we lost," Absalom said worried.

"We're not lost. I just have this feeling… Like it's calling for me," she smiled and went into a cave.

The bulky Nephilim sighed and followed her. There he couldn't see anything so he put his hand in front of himself to make sure he didn't hit anything.

"Fury, I can't see anything, can you?" he asked.

"…" silence.

"Fury?" he called again.

Again nothing. He got worried and started looking for her.

"_Death is SO going to serve my head on a sliver plate. Or Strife will use my head as target practice_," he almost yelled at those thoughts.

Just then, his hands touched something… soft. At first he thought it was a plant, but then he squeezed and felt meat. He quickly jumped back and shouted: "S – Sorry! I didn't! I mean… I had no idea!"

But he soon found out he hadn't grabbed what he thought he did as a light made him cover his eyes.

* * *

"_I know it's this way… I can feel it,_" the to-be horsewoman said to herself.

"_I just hope Absalom is alright_," she added.

Somehow she had managed to get to a wall and continued down the dark cave. Since her brother took most of her senses, she was as blind as a bat in daylight.

And there it was. The light at the end of the tunnel. Well it was more of candle but enough for the Nephilim to see where she was going.

And where she was, was like a shrine. And in the middle of the shrine, on an altar, was a stone box. On the box was engraved the name 'Fury'.

* * *

"_The third relic has been found_," all three stone heads said.

"So that is it? The scythes for the Pale one, the helmet for the Black one, the Whip for the White one and the Chaoseater for the Red one," the 'Watcher' said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas.**


End file.
